Having the strength to change the future
by NightOwl2808
Summary: After Alice has a vision that shows the Cullen family in danger because of Jasper, what can the two lovers possibly do to make sure that their family has a future. I am horrible at writing summaries. MAY OR MAY NOT CONTINUE.
1. The Vision

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction. I've recently gotten into Twilight and thought I should write a story about my favorite couple Alice and Jasper. Seriously, I love those two. Reviews are greatly appreciated to help better my writing and stories so you guys can be happy! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: The rightful owner of Twilight is Stephanie Meyer….not me. *sighs***

 **Jasper's POV**

I sat looking around the cafeteria, which at the moment was abuzz with chattering high school students. A variety of emotions radiated throughout the building. These consisted of love, disgust, joy, anger, and boredom.

I tried my best to keep my thirst under control, the venom burning at the back of my throat. The smell of human blood was overpowering and I didn't know how much longer could take it without Alice at my side. Normally, I could control myself when she was next me to calm me down with her cheerful emotions alone, but at the moment she was in one of her classes making up a test she had missed when we were out hunting the other day.

I wondered what was taking her so long when suddenly a new burst of emotions entered the cafeteria jolting me away from my thoughts. Instantly, I realized these emotions to be Alice's and, just as quickly, realized they weren't as cheerful and full of hope as they normally were. Instead, these feelings consisted of pain, sorrow, and fear.

I hurriedly got up and walked over to her, as she seemed to be lingering near the entrance to the cafeteria. As I neared her, she tried to mask her emotions with ones of happiness and joy, but seemed to be failing since her feelings wavered between good and bad.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked with urgency.

'If anyone put a hand on her I swear that I am going to-'

"Nothing. It's nothing." She answered quickly interrupting my thoughts.

Sensing that she wouldn't want to talk about it right now, I entwined my fingers with hers and walked to our table in the back.

Whatever was bothering her, I was going to find out, but for now it could wait.

 **Alice's POV**

'History is so simple.' I thought as I finished my test that I had to make up. 'I practically live in a house full of vampires that lived through this time period.'

Once I turned in my test, I walked into the empty hallway that was dotted with one or two students here and there either making out, studying last minute for a test they forgot about, or simply skipping their least favorite class.

Among these few students, there just happened to be two of the rudest guys in the school.

"Hey freak! What's up? Aren't you supposed to be at lunch with that weirdo boyfriend of yours?" The one named Conner taunted.

I just ignored him and continued on my way. Knowing that Jasper wouldn't be happy if I walked into the lunchroom annoyed because of these two ignorant humans, I tried my best to cover up my feelings of annoyance with happiness.

I was so focused on trying to be happy that I didn't realize the boy named Kyle was going to grab my wrist until it was too late. I tried to get loose, but couldn't since they assumed that I was human.

'Why can't super vampire strength be normal?' I thought as I finally was able to free myself from his grasp. Being tiny did have its advantages.

Suddenly, a vision pushed all other thoughts from my mind, quite forcefully I might add, and caused me to stumble to the floor.

Faintly I could hear Kyle say something along the lines of, "Oh crap! She's having a fit or something, we gotta go dude!" Not only that, I also heard the footsteps of the two jerks as they ran away.

Normally, my visions at school weren't so bad, but what I saw this time was extremely unsettling. Coming back to reality was difficult due to my light-headedness. This symptom was not only from the force of the sudden vision, but also from what the vision consisted of.

I stumbled as I stood up, and walked down the hall in a daze trying to not feel the sorrow and pain of what I just saw. I walked into the cafeteria only to stop near the entrance. If Jasper found out that I was feeling even the slightest bit of sadness, he would be at my side immediately.

Of course I was correct in my theory, for Jasper was by my side in an instant asking what was wrong.

'I can't tell him what I just saw. Not now. I need time.' I thought as I told him it was nothing.

Being the gentleman he is, and the fact that he could sense that I didn't want to tell him at the moment, he promptly let it go and held my hand leading me to towards our table. This small action seemed to make me perk up slightly, but didn't make me ignore the fact that Jasper was in danger.

Forgetting about my startling vision completely was inevitable, but for now, avoiding the questions I so dearly did not want to answer was the best that I could do.

 **Hope you enjoyed the story! Don't forget to review and don't worry, I will most likely have the next chapter up tomorrow. Bye!**


	2. Trying to help

**Hey** **guys!** **Thanks** **so** **much** **to** **everyone** **who** **read** **the** **f** **i** **rst** **chapte** **r** **!** **I** **rea** **l** **l** **y** **appre** **c** **i** **ate** **i** **t** **,** **and** **a** **s** **I** **prom** **i** **sed** **,** **here** **i** **s** **the** **next** **c** **h** **apter** **.** **En** **j** **o** **y!**

 **D** **i** **sc** **l** **a** **i** **mer:** **I** **'** **ve** **sa** **i** **d** **t** **h** **i** **s** **o** **ne** **and** **I** **don** **'** **t** **want** **to** **say** **i** **t** **aga** **i** **n** **.** **.** **.** **.** **Act** **u** **a** **ll** **y** **I** **have** **to** **.** **Tw** **i** **l** **i** **ght** **does** **not** **b** **e** **l** **ong** **to** **me** **..** **.** **.** ***co** **u** **gh** **c** **o** **ugh*** **that** **'** **s** **i** **t** **.** **.** **..** **o** **kay**

 **Jasper** **'** **s** **P** **OV**

Alice really worried me. After school, she was quiet and distant. Her face held a look of sadness whenever she looked at me, and throughout the rest of our classes I noticed that she kept getting visions. It was strange and I couldn't help but wonder if whatever or whoever she saw was constantly changing their mind about what they were going to do. It pained me to see that each time she had a vision, her feelings of sadness and hurt grew to the point where she was in agony.

Once our last class was over, I waited patiently while she collected her things much slower than she normally did. I offered to carry her books, but she just shook her head and smiled weakly.

I could see right through that smile of hers. Even though I already knew that she was distraught, it surprised me that she wasn't even trying in the slightest bit to hide her true emotions of grief and distress.

Knowing that she wouldn't answer if I asked her if she was alright, I simply put my arm around her and walked her out of the school to the car.

The entire ride home Alice was silent, her usual chatter of the day's events non-existent as she sat quietly. Trying my best to provide her with some comfort, I put my hand on the middle console between our two seats, which she carefully held as if the slightest movement would set me off. I knew the reason Alice was being careful around me was probably because of what she saw in her vision. More than likely, it was about me, and whatever she saw wasn't good.

Walking into the house, I noticed that no one was there aside from Alice and I, considering that no one else's emotions are present except for our own. Of course, it would have been hard to notice any other feelings since Alice's were so strong that even I was becoming depressed myself.

For a minute, I was worried when I realized Esme wasn't there like she normally was until I remembered her telling us that Carlisle took the day off so they could spend some time with each other. As for Edward, he was with Bella wherever she was. Emmett and Rosalie were...well let's just say having some alone time if you know what I mean.

When I finally had had enough of Alice's sorrow, I sat down next to her on our bed once we entered our room and looked her straight in the eyes even though she wouldn't keep eye contact with me.

"Alice you need to tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is. Please darlin'." I said,knowing that my Southern accent always made her happier.

This time though, my accent had no effect. Her emotions didn't budge from the grief she felt. I couldn't take it anymore. Whatever I do in the future, I need to prevent myself from doing it. I just hoped it wasn't so bad that I could possibly hurt the one I love.

'Hope'. That was something I didn't do often. My caring for Alice had driven me to hope on my own, for I normally clung onto her hopefulness to keep me sane. Yet, I knew that this newfound hope of mine wasn't going to last for much longer. I had to find out what Alice saw. If I didn't soon, my already dwindling sanity was going to disappear and my heart was going to break at the the thought of _my_ _Alice_ being hurt because of me.

 **Hope** **y** **o** **u** **l** **i** **ked** **i** **t!** **I** **kn** **o** **w** **that** **th** **i** **s** **chapter** **was** **s** **h** **ort** **,** **but** **I** **typed** **i** **t** **on** **my** **tab** **l** **et** **and** **frank** **l** **y** **I** **d** **on** **'** **t** **th** **i** **nk** **I** **am** **ab** **l** **e** **to** **move** **my** **neck** **a** **n** **ymore** **d** **ue** **to** **l** **oo** **k** **i** **ng** **down** **for** **t** **h** **e** **l** **onge** **s** **t** **t** **i** **me:P** **Anywa** **y** **,** **I** **kept** **th** **i** **s** **chapter** **i** **n** **Jasper** **'** **s** **po** **i** **n** **t** **of** **v** **i** **ew** **s** **i** **nce** **I** **d** **i** **dn** **'** **t** **want** **to** **bore** **you** **peop** **l** **e** **w** **i** **th** **re** **p** **eat** **i** **ng** **the** **same** **th** **i** **n** **g** **b** **u** **t** **i** **n** **two** **d** **i** **ffere** **n** **t** **po** **i** **nts** **o** **f** **v** **i** **e** **w** **.** **The** **n** **e** **xt** **chapter** **w** **i** **l** **l** **be** **i** **n** **A** **l** **i** **ce** **'** **s** **po** **i** **n** **t** **of** **v** **i** **ew** **so** **d** **o** **n** **'** **t** **w** **orry!** **O** **n** **ce** **aga** **i** **n** **,** **rev** **i** **ews** **are** **great** **l** **y** **apprec** **i** **ated!**

 **P** **.** **S** **.** **I** **'** **m** **go** **i** **ng** **to** **be** **putt** **i** **ng** **u** **p** **an** **o** **ther** **tw** **i** **l** **i** **ght** **fa** **n** **f** **i** **ct** **i** **o** **n** **so** **o** **n** **.** **I** **t** **'** **s** **go** **i** **ng** **to** **be** **ca** **l** **l** **ed** _**I**_ _ **n**_ _**s**_ _ **i**_ _ **ckness**_ _**and**_ _**i**_ _ **n**_ _**h**_ _ **ea**_ _ **l**_ _ **th**_ **.** **Bet** **y** **ou** **'l** **l** **ne** **v** **er** **guess** **what** **that** **o** **n** **e** **i** **s** **about;)** **Have** **a** **good** **day** **/** **n** **i** **ght** **/** **a** **fternoon** **/** **.** **.** **..** **oh** **j** **u** **st** **whe** **n** **ever** **yo** **u** **'** **re** **rea** **d** **i** **ng** **th** **i** **s** **.** **..** **.** **Bye!**


	3. Understanding

**Hi! Thanks to all the people that read so far! You know, I just realized that throughout writing this I've had Bella's Lullaby stuck in my head...ahh inspiration. No need to worry, this chapter is finally going to be in Alice's point of view and you will know what she saw in the vision. I know that the first two chapters have probably been pretty boring but don't fret, the real action is going to start...now!...no? Ok, now!...disclaimer? Oh... Right. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own Twilight or any of the characters...unless you've just skipped over the disclaimers like I do when reading stories...yeah that's probably it.**

 **Alice's POV**

No sooner had we walked into the house did Jasper take me upstairs, sit me down on the bed, and look me straight in the eye to ask me what was wrong.

I couldn't keep eye contact with him, not wanting to bare the look on his face when I told him what I saw.

"It's just a vision I had about you. You..." I said trailing off.

"I need to know. If it's about me, maybe I can do something to prevent it...I could change whatever decision I made that caused it in the first place." He answered with a look of concern.

I sat for a moment. What he said was true, and if I told him what I saw, maybe it could stop what he did. On the other hand, telling him could be the thing that caused it.

Making up my mind, I finally was able to tell him, knowing that however bad it was he still deserved to know.

"In the vision I saw you kill a wolf that was attacking me. After that, I saw our family and the wolves fighting in the same place we battled the newborns. Then, I saw...I saw." I wasn't able to continue on. The fear and panic had become too much as I tried to hold in non-existent tears.

"It's alright, I can handle you telling me the rest. You'll be okay." Jasper said, sending a wave of calm over me.

Taking a deep breath, I continued talking.

"Then, I saw you standing alone in the middle of the field while everyone around you was dead. The wolves and our family including Bella. You were standing over a body that looked like mine and after that, you went to the volturi and..." I didn't finish as tearless sobs racked my body.

Jasper sat there for a moment, stunned, as he took in all of what I just told him. Then, slowly and quietly he took me in his arms and rested his chin on my head. He held me like that for what seemed like hours, allowing me to calm myself down.

I looked up at him after awhile and noticed that his stunned face turned back to his calm features which really surprised me. I thought that he would be shocked and fearful of what he would possibly do, but instead he smiled at me.

"Are you okay now? I can't believe you had all that weighing on your shoulders. You should have told me sooner, and maybe we could have figured the solution out together." He said.

"I'm alright. I didn't want to tell you earlier because I was afraid that you would get angry with me. You shouldn't have that on your conscience. I couldn't do that to you. You don't deserve it." I answered.

"Now don't you dare ever think that I would be angry with you for something like that. I know you can't control what you see, and you don't have to. You shouldn't have to face these things alone." He said as he held me tighter.

The others started arriving home sometime later. I reluctantly pulled away from Jasper, and prepared to go hunting with Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme.

Normally Jasper and I would go together, but he promised Edward that they could practice fighting just in case we ever had to fight the newborns again. Since he wasn't included in the first battle, I told Jasper he should do it so Edward wouldn't be in danger should he ever encounter a newborn.

Just as they started fighting, we left to hunt. Esme and Carlisle were talking about their day's events while Emmett trailed ahead after he smelled a grizzly. This left me alone with my thoughts.

Suddenly, I stopped as I smelled an elk not far from where I currently was. I veered off to the right and headed towards my prey. The Elk didn't even know I was coming as I sped towards it and quickly finished it off.

Looking up, I realized where I was and I froze. Just ahead, lay the river that served as a border between our land and the wolves.

 **Sorry this chapter took awhile to write. It may not be my best work, but at least I had enough ideas to last for one chapter! ;P Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. Bye!:)**


	4. Shock

**Hi! I'm so happy that more people like this story! My fellow Jasper and Alice fans, here is another chapter that I'm sorry took a little longer to update. I had it written but I just never uploaded it. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope.**

 **Jasper's POV**

For a while Edward and I sparred. Even though my first rule was to never lose focus, I couldn't help but think about Alice. What if while hunting, the wolf attacked her?

'I knew I should have gone with her!' I thought as I realized that this could be when she was hurt. 'How stupid can-'

My thoughts were interrupted by an overwhelming feeling of fear that belonged to Alice as she got closer and closer. I didn't even notice when Edward pinned me down while my back was turned, as I was too busy worrying about my wife.

"Jasper, what's wrong with Alice? You've been thinking of her this entire time. Did she have a vision of something bad?" Edward asked.

I could feel his panic rising when I didn't answer him, and instead greeted Alice as she appeared out of the forest. I wrapped my arms around her while she buried her head in my chest.

"What's wrong? Was it the wolves?" I said trying to stay calm and calm her down as well. The overwhelming fear that I felt before was starting to affect me to the point where I was feeling the same way.

"It's just that what I saw in my vision….the place where I was attacked was the border between the wolves' and our land. I caught an Elk there while hunting and panicked." She said quickly, her terror rising once again.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here. I promise I won't let the wolves hurt you." I said, sending a wave of calm over her.

"Thanks Jasper. I don't know what-" She didn't finish as another vision clouded her thoughts.

I looked over at Edward who could also see the vision because of his mind reading ability, only to see that his eyes were opened wide and his brow furrowed.

Suddenly, emotions of anxiety, distress, and dread overcame me as Edward and Alice saw the vision. I shook Alice's shoulder.

'I need to stop her from seeing the vision. This is bad.' I thought, shaking her shoulder harder.

Looking over at Edward once more, I saw that he was back to reality indicating that the vision was over.

'Why is Alice still like this if the vision is over?' I thought.

"Alice!" I yelled as her tiny pixie body slumped into my arms and she became limp, eyes still open wide.

No matter how much I called her name and shook her, she showed no sign of responding. I ran into the house and set her down gently on one of the couches in the living room, followed by Edward who locked his hand with Bella's.

"What did she see?" I asked.

"Y-you…" He stuttered.

"I know I killed a wolf! But what else did you see?!" I yelled, trying to contain my anger.

"A wolf? You didn't kill a wolf." Edward stated confused.

'I didn't?' I thought, surprised. 'Her vision must have changed. If it did, then why was she still so afraid?'

"Tell me what you saw." I said again.

"We were all in the house. You suddenly became enraged and started to fight Emmett. Then, it shifted to you in the driveway while the house was on fire with all of us still inside. It was strange though, for some reason your eyes were a silver color." He explained.

'Silver?' I thought, even more confused.

"When you say 'all of us were still inside' while the house was burning, what did you mean by 'all of us'?" I asked.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, myself, and…." Edward trailed off, looking down.

"Who else was in the burning house?" I asked, hoping who it wasn't who I thought it was.

"It was Alice."

 **Here's another chapter for you! Sorry for the little cliffhanger, but hey I couldn't resist. Anyway, reviews are still appreciated! Bye!**


End file.
